


Wanna recharge?

by Mari_UC



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Timkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_UC/pseuds/Mari_UC
Summary: Conner wasn’t really keen on naps, preferring to stay alert through the day and sleeping deeply through the night. Truth be told, he had a really hard time falling asleep on day-time. Kara said it was a Kryptonian thing. Something about sunlight energy; so chances were high he wouldn’t fall sleep with Tim.Still, he’ll get to cuddle Tim Drake for a good half an hour. That was a far better energizer than any nap.





	Wanna recharge?

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: This work has been translated to Russian by R_dof!! You can check it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7798035). R_dof: Thank you so much for your support and love for this work.

Conner listened to the footsteps coming closer to the living room. To _their_ living room.

The thought made him smile. You would think that after seven months of sharing an apartment the novelty would have worn off, but it hadn’t. Referring to things as _theirs_ still filled him with a sense of pride and it brought a stupid grin to his face that he always had a hard time getting rid of.

But right now, his grin didn’t show. He was more concerned about the rhythm in Tim’s footsteps. He was dragging his feet, and for a second, Conner worried he might be hurt, he trained his x-ray vision on his boyfriend but found no signs of wounds. _Probably just tired,_ he thought, although with Tim that wasn’t exactly reassuring, he was known to work himself to the bone and then pass out anywhere, only to wake up and force himself onwards.

Slightly less worried, he waited for him to appear on his regular line of sight to raise an eyebrow at him and carefully ask “Tough day?”

Tim looked up at him and gave a small smile before answering him a grouchy “Tough week”. He undid his tie and opened his collar, as he left his backpack on the chair. Despite being VP of one of Gotham’s (and probably America’s) Forbes Top 10 company, Tim still carries his papers and work laptop on a black backpack. Granted, it was a leather expensive-looking probably Kevlar-lined backpack; but it wasn’t the traditional black suitcase that you’d associate with a top-executive. That, and his love for running tennis and sneakers completely clashed with the otherwise plain dark suit Tim always favored when adopting his Timothy Wayne persona.

A suit he was currently shedding in the middle of the living room. He’d already taken out his jacket and left it on the chair with his tie, and sat on the other corner of the couch Conner had laid in to watch a series. The thought made him return his sight to the forgotten TV. Someone was yelling at someone else in the middle of an office. ‘ _Great, I’m lost again_.’ He was having trouble following the insane amount of characters they were introducing in that show every episode. He paused the episode and turned to see Tim taking his shoes (black sneakers, today) and then proceeding to take his pants off and tossing them on the chair, before working on his button-up.

Conner didn’t bother to hide the fact that he was staring, enjoying the little impromptu – and probably unintended – show of his boyfriend taking his clothes off in front of him. Tim probably wouldn’t mind him staring, he might even encourage it. Although, given the fact that he looked as though he hadn’t slept all week, he doubted Tim even realized he was doing it. “What happened?” he asked trying to distract himself from the sight of his boyfriend’s very tempting skin.

Tim turned to look at him, wearing only a white tank top and blue boxers, his black socks coming off as he spoke. “It’s the LexCorp thing” he said with a frustrated sigh and collapsed on the couch.

Conner nodded understanding, Tim had complained a lot about it for the past couple of days. Something about Lex coming to Gotham, Bruce being Bruce and being inundated on work papers. That, on top of frustrating board meetings had had Tim on edge for the last couple days. Conner had long ago given up on trying to understand the workings of WE, or anything related to the Bat-Family, really. Instead, he focused on comforting his boyfriend and making sure the work didn’t took him to an early grave. Right now, that meant let him vent a little, so he decided to press “Still can’t work the Board around?”

Tim took the opportunity and groaned loudly before jumping in a rant “It’s not just the Board anymore. A LexCorp delegation paid a visit today, and many members of the Board presented my concerns to them. They obviously weren’t happy. Threatened to take the business to other firm. And, of course, when Bruce found out he wasn’t happy either. Basically ordered me to secure that contract, so I’m probably going to have to go to Luthor himself and kneel, or maybe bend over, so he can…” he finished with a rude gesture and a thrust of his hips. It was Conner’s turn to groan.

“Ugh. Gross. Babe, mental images.” He chastised, a bit over the top, but really… “Sorry.” Tim said with a smirk and came closer to him, resting his head in his shoulder. A couple of seconds later he added “You think he’d settle with a _blowjob_?”

“Dude!” he shrieked and tossed a cushion at Tim with his TTK. He was filled with satisfaction when the cushion found its target and Tim shrieked before throwing it back, but Conner moved faster dodging it, grabbing Tim by the back of his shirt and yanking him to his chest. Tim was laughing trying to move away, but Conner trapped him in a bear hug while his hands moved though Tim’s rib cage drawing hiccupped laughter while he whispered on Tim’s hair “That was disgusting” he couldn’t keep the smile from his voice. Tim’s laughter did that to him. They wrestled for a couple seconds before Tim give up and let himself be manhandled into a semi cuddle.

“Sorry” he said after a couple seconds. Conner looked questioningly and Tim added “For the mental images”. Conner just kissed his boyfriend on the back of his head and mumbled an _It’s_ _ok_ into Tim’s hair. Tim relaxed on his embrace and stopped a yawn before adding “’m really tired”

“You look tired” Connor said. He wondered for a second if he should try to convince his boyfriend not to go on patrol and take a day off to sleep. Probably not going to happen, so he decided for the second best option. “Wanna _recharge_?” he asked instead. Tim broke into a grin and nodded. “Let me take a quick shower, first.” He stood up and picked up his clothes before going to the bedroom.

Conner stretched on the couch smiling at his boyfriend. _Recharge_ was Tim’s code for a power nap. Actually, for a cuddling power nap. Tim had taken to them ever since they started dating. Tim take every opportunity to take 25-30 minutes naps before patrol and used him as a heater/teddy bear. The first time it'd happened he’d said it had been a great way to recharge before leaving for patrol. The name just stuck.

Conner wasn’t really keen on naps, preferring to stay alert through the day and sleeping deeply through the night. Truth be told, he just had a really hard time falling asleep on day-time. Kara said it was a Kryptonian thing. Something about sunlight charging them too much to sleep during the day. It carried through the seasons too. Summers were like caffeine season, while winter made him want to hibernate. It was early May, so chances were high he wouldn’t fall sleep with Tim. He smiled. Still, he’ll get to cuddle Tim Drake for a good half an hour. That was a far better energizer than any nap.

…

Tim closed the faucet and dragged his feet to the door patting himself dry. He really needed that recharge. Today had been a really shitty day, to close a really shitty week.

LexCorp had come to Wayne with a proposal for a joint venture to build a water filtration system for a southwestern county in New Jersey. It looked too good to be true, and soon enough Tim had found some shady aspects in the proposal (it _was_ LexCorp, after all). He was halfway through convincing the Board to refuse, when Bruce had taken an interest and approved it.

Tim was certain it was a ruse for Batman to look into some off-the-books projects of Lex, but Bruce refused to share any suspicion with him; which put him in the awkward position of having to justify moving forward with a shady deal with LexCorp to a Board he had already convinced not to support it, and all of it, while not being able to work it from a Red Robin angle, because he had no intel.

Today had all come to a head with the LexCorp visit and subsequent threat and Tim was trying to come with several contingencies to move the project forward. If only Bruce had just come to him from the beginning he wouldn’t be on this mess.

He sighed. Nothing to do about it.

He put a clean pair of boxer briefs and wondered if he should put a shirt. He didn't want to... Gotham was entering into a heat wave and today had been a toasty 76 degrees outside. After a cold early spring, the climate was starting to set itself for summer. And Kon was a living furnace. Plus, it made no sense to sweat a shirt only to sleep.

_Stop rationalizing, just no shirt._

He grabbed a light cotton sheet, wrapped his shoulders with it and walked to the living room. Conner was splayed on the coach, looking at the TV. He couldn’t help the smile playing on his lips at the sight of his boyfriend. It was irrational and completely unwarranted. He _loved_ it.

“Hey, Big guy.” Kon looked at him, and Tim couldn’t help his body to heat up a little at the obvious look over Kon gave him, Tim felt the need to move closer and kiss the man silly, but he refused to let his chance at a recharge turn into sex. Sex required energy, and he was seriously lacking that right now. “Bed or couch?” he asked.

“Couch” he answered and pointed to the TV with his head “I wanna finish this thing.”

“Oh” he turned to the TV to find the frozen image of two teens talking in a forest “what’s that?” he asked, not recognizing anything of the image. “That German series Bart kept talking about.” Kon replied and Tim remembered Bart going over it a couple times. Something about time travel and disappearing kids. He’d been somewhat interested, but hadn’t had the time to really checking it out.

Now that he thought about it, Kon had mentioned something about bingeing it last weekend, but they’d gotten tangled in a kidnapping case, and it ended up slipping his mind “Is it good?” he asked. Kon shrugged “I’m not sure yet. Kinda freaky.” Tim hummed and moved forward to take a seat on the couch.

Kon smiled and opened his arms “Well? You’re gonna keep me waiting? I’m all warm and cuddly, just for you.” Tim couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his throat at the sight of Kon laying on the couch with both his legs and arms stretched, completely welcoming. Tim smiled and lowered himself on Kon’s chest, moving trying to make himself comfortable. He turned himself giving his back to the TV, and stretching himself over his boyfriend.

He moved trying to find a sweet spot for his head, trying to decide between Kon’s arms, shoulder or chest. Kon was wearing an annoying plaid shirt that was raspy against his face, which was _annoying._   _'Seriously,Tim?_  ‘ _The annoying shirt is annoying’. That's sound logic, right there. You need sleep.'_ He thought. He decided to tug at it until his boyfriend took a hint, which thankfully only took two tugs and a huff. Kon read his discomfort and he took it without a word.

He rewarded Kon with a smile and a kiss on his boyfriend’s naked chest. He rested his face on him, putting his ear over Kon’s heart and caressing the skin in front of him with his hands “So much better” he purred knowing Kon loved it when he spoke like that. Sure enough, his boyfriend planted a kiss on his head and hugged him.

In under a minute he was set, half mounted on Kon’s body with his head on Kon’s chest, one arm in front of it, softly caressing Kon's chest up to the shoulder, and the other one trapped under his body. One leg rested on the couch, while the other was tangled between Kon’s, with his knee slightly raised, just barely below his crotch. His hips were glued to his boyfriend’s. He didn’t bother hiding the half-boner he was sporting. It would build up on Kon, and they’d probably take care of it later that evening.

Kon resumed the TV show and asked in a soft voice “How long you wanna sleep?” Tim mulled over the question. He needed some rest, but he needed to come up with a strategy to convince LexCorp to continue with the project. That had to be done today.

“20 minutes” he said. But instead of the humming in approval he expected, Kon just clicked his tongue lowly. He looked up and found his boyfriend looking down at him with a frown. He sighed. “20, Kon” he tried to put some force on his voice.

Kon looked up to the TV. “One episode lasts 45 minutes” he said. Tim huffed. “Then you wake me halfway” Kon looked back to glare at him again. And Tim sighed again. It was too much trouble trying to convince his bull-headed boyfriend, plus, Kon’s warmth and smell were starting to get to him. And really… 25 extra minutes was probably a good idea. In 45 minutes, he could get a good amount of REM sleep. That was good for him.

“Fine, 45” he conceded, closing his eyes “No more” he added. He let his breathing even out feeling the warmth carry him into a weightless stupor. A part of his brain registered that Kon hadn’t actually agreed to the time table, so he added. “’m serious. I’ve got work”

He felt, rather than heard the rumble of laugher in Kon’s chest, before a soft “Sure thing, Boss” entered his drowsy brain. A strong arm enveloped him, securing him on Kon’s chest and he hummed approvingly, right before succumbing to sleep.

His last thought was a reminder to kiss hyis boyfriend as soon as he woke up. Maybe do a little more. Kon’d earned the _more_ he was thinking on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Second Fic ever. This time a TimKon. I hope you've enjoyed it. I was a feeling down after a bad week myself, so I decided I wanted to create a little slice of fantasy where a small nap was all it took to forget real-life problems. 
> 
> Anywho... I hope you liked it. If you did, don't forget to leave a comment or some Kudos, it makes my day to open my inbox and finding those messages.
> 
> Love.


End file.
